The Story of 2 Teens
by xogilmoregirlsox10
Summary: Lorelai moves to Stars Hollow when she's 15, and meets Luke when he's 16. They live right next door to each other, and end up falling in love with each other. Gahh that's really bad. read it...i love teen stories...that's why i wrote this!
1. Stars Hollow High

**Hey It's me, your beloved author. SOOOO...ive been into reading teen L/L stories lately, and i decided to try one out. So...I'm gonna make this first chapter short, just to get the idea in your heads, and tell me what you think. also i have no idea if my betas home or away or just not here, so until i talk to her, im gonna just do this one without because i wanted to post it right away. ANYWAY...if you do read this, please please review, because if you dont like it, then...well ya know. So read, review and enjoy.**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Chapter 1:** **Stars Hollow High**

15 year old Lorelai Gilmore had moved to Stars Hollow with her mother when her father decided to go to Europe for 2 years. They arrived in the small town, and immediately Lorelai loved it. She loved the small town and how everybody knew each other, she loved all the people in the town, and she loved that once something happened, the whole town knew about it within 30 minutes.

Luke Danes had lived in Stars Hollow all his life. He lived with his Dad and sister. He and his Dad worked at the Hardware Store, William's Hardware, soon to be changed to Luke's Diner. William (his father) was passing his store to his son, because William believed Luke was responsible enough to do whatever he wanted with the store. Also he was getting old, and he wanted to see his son work hard before he left the Earth. William had told Luke all of this, and at first, Luke had refused, saying that his Dad wasn't going to die, and he would wait the many many years until he did to own the Hardware Store. But finally he had given in, and they together had started the work on converting it into a diner. They were in the middle of the renovations when Lorelai moved to Stars Hollow.

Lorelai and Luke both attended Stars Hollow High, Lorelai being a new student.

The first morning of school, Lorelai walked into the building feeling nervous. She was very likeable, but she didn't know anybody, and she didn't know how this school worked, having gone to a private prep school all her life.

Luke saw a beautiful brunette wondering the halls looking lost.

"Do you need help?" He asked her.

She smiled and looked relieved. "I'm looking for my locker."

"Number?"

"6."

"Well lucky for you, that's right next to mine." Luke said, smiling. He didn't smile much, and he was surprised how this stranger could make him smile within seconds of meeting her.

He led her in the direction of his locker, and showed her the one next to his.

"Thank you."

"Sure. So you new here?" Luke asked, trying to strike up a conversation with the girl.

"Yes. I moved her last week. I'm Lorelai Gilmore."

"Luke Danes, nice to meet you."

"Wow you're very formal."

"Yeah well," Luke said shyly.

Lorelai was surprised that she couldn't come up with anything witty to amaze Luke with. "I'm not like this you know." She ended up saying. _'Good going Gilmore.' _She internally hit herself on the head.

"Not like what? Talking, breathing, getting nervous around guys?" Luke said, joking.

"I mean not being able to talk. Normally I can talk about anything for hours."

"Really?" Luke said.

"Yup. Anything in the world." Lorelai was feeling stupider and stupider by each passing moment.

"Okay sure."

"What? You don't believe me? So untrusting. I really don't like people like that, people who don't believe what other people say. It shows me how hard it would be to be friends with them, because if you tell them something very important, then they won't believe you. Like you go up to your best friend, the untrusting person, and you say, my Mom died. Or I failed Math. Then they don't believe you. They're like 'Sure sure.' Then you can't tell them anything because even if you're not lying, they won't believe you." Lorelai finished, happy that her talking ability came back.

Luke was looking at her with his eyebrows raised. "So you don't like me because I didn't believe your Mom died and you got an F in Math?" Luke asked.

"Yup. So Charlie Cowell can you point me to my class?" Lorelai asked as the bell rang.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"I'm Harold. See if you had trusted me then I would've had to make you Marian. Now first I have English."

"Wait, who's Charlie Cowell?"

"No one. Where's English?" Lorelai asked.

"Follow me. Let me see your schedule." Luke took it from her and looked over it. "Wow. We have all the same classes."

"Really? Luke will you be my friend?" Lorelai said sweetly?

"What?" Luke asked, turning a corner.

"I need someone to show me to all my classes and sit with me at lunch. But if you have a girlfriend and you would rather sit with her then-"

"I don't have a girlfriend." Luke said.

"Well looks like we're both single. Sit with me at lunch?" They were outside of the classroom now.

"Sure."

"And in we go." Luke opened the door and Luke let her in.

"Where were you two?" The teacher asked and the whole class turned to look at them.

"Well, I'm new and Luke was helping me with my locker and he helped me find my class."

"Oh well, while you're standing, class this is Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai looked around and a girl with short dirty blonde hair waved at her and smiled. She smiled back, happy to have 1 friend and one potential friend already.

Class ended, and the girl who had waved before came up to her.

"Hi, I'm Sookie." She said cheerily.

"I'm Lorelai."

Then a guy came up behind Sookie. She turned around and kissed him.

"And this is Jackson." Sookie said. "Jackson this is Lorelai."

"Hi Lorelai." Then Luke came up to Lorelai.

"I see you've met Jackson and Sookie." Luke said with a smile.

"Wow Luke, you smiled. I didn't think it was possible." Sookie said.

"What? He's been smiling at me ever since I met him." Lorelai said, looking at Luke, who had his eyes on the floor with embarrassment.

"Really." Sookie said with a grin. "Well you must do something to him. Luke here is the most untalkitive, gruff, caveman you will ever meet." Sookie said.

"Really?" It was Lorelai's turn to grin. "Well Luke, I guess you must like me a lot."

"What?" Sookie asked, still smiling.

"He was very, very sweet and caring to me." Lorelai said, making Luke's face turn even redder.

"Well Luke, why don't you show us more of this side of you?" Sookie said.

In reply, Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand and they walked away. "Bye!" Lorelai said across the room.

"I'll see you later." Sookie said. She smiled up at Jackson. "Who knew Luke had a soft side?"

Jackson shrugged and the couple walked away.

When they were outside the classroom, Luke turned to Lorelai. "What was that?" He said in a voice mixed with anger and amusement.

"How was I supposed to know you were monosyllabic man?"

Luke looked at her in amazement, then motioned her to follow him to their next class.

**Well, that's that. If you guys review, it will get better, believe me. So tell me what you think.**

**Weiver a evael (That's leave a review backwards if you're dumb)**


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**96 hits. 6 reviews. disappointing. I got a lot of reviews for my first chapter of both of my other stories, but i guess since i only gave you a day to review, i didnt get many. But anyway, I hadnt realized that i had it enabled that you couldnt leave a review if you werent logged in. i changed that, so now all you people reading this who dont have an account or who are not logged in can leave a review. I'm going to post this in all my stories so everyone else knows it. although i guess since youre reading this now you really didnt have to know that. im sorry, i do that alot. tell people things that they already know or really dont care about. I really hate it when other people do that to me and i give them this look that i learned from my sister its like ... one eyebrow up and a mean mouth look. And then i say something really mean and we kinda drop it because i do it alot. So i guess im kinda being a hipocrite (spelling?) but who cares, because in the end, it doesnt matter who you had as friends, it matters...well actually it kinda does. but my grades do enough for me, and why am i telling you this, you really dont care im sure. but anyway, if you want more insight into my life you cant have it, unless, if your a guy reading this (that brings up a whole other subject that i will talk about in the next pararaph) then i guess...well how many guys that read fanfiction stories about lorelai and luke can be hot so forget about it. **

**Now, i have never seen a guy on fanfic. im sry if there are any guys reading this, or if you know any guys who read or write, but its creepy. I think. guys are like, macho cavemen, and i dont think they would like to read fanfiction because its all like relationshipy. **

**Wow!! im watching that damn donna read, and one of the references was to the music man, which by the way was the whole charlie cowell/marian/harold thing in the 1st chapter, but that was my play that my high school did, and i was a main part, (only being in 10th grade thank you very much!) anyway, Taylor said, "We've got trouble my friends." and Lorelai said "right here in River City!" and that is the song trouble from my play, its like the 3rd number in the play. _well ya got trouble my friends. yes ya got trouble right here in river city why sure im a billard player certainly i'm always mighty proud to say it always mighty proud to say it._ thats the first line of the song. anyway, theres another thing that you dont care about, so... wow! i am a master talker/ranter/babbler.**

**To my reviewers:**

**Lozzle- thank you very much, jackson and sookie are so perfect together i just couldnt not include them...somewhat. and if you didnt get my review on your story, i messed up my reply to you, i meant that ive done some _shameless_ advertising too. Not strange, shameless.**

**gilmoregirls3916- thank you very much, cute was exactly what i was going for!!!**

**4everJavaJunkie- Emily in Stars Hollow is a very weird thought, and im gonna have some stuff about how she doesnt like it or does like it. i have yet to decide which.**

**TrueLovex3LL- I love those stories too. I think ive read about every one of them, so i decided to write one.**

**ggandothlover- Love that i have you hooked. thks so much for the review. i just thought of this; Dani, I LOVE that name. really i love it. its one of my favorites. My favorite guy name is Scott and my favorite girl name is Amy. But Dani runs a close second.**

**remoob15130- Here is more!! **

**lvgandld4ever-** **My amazing beta, I will let you beta, I promise. WAKE UP!!! lol but yea we all have our blonde moments, some of us more than others...**

**Well there ya all go. And im asking this, i know its really hard because its really hard for me, but if you can, leave some reviews with more like, i dont know how to word it, just dont say update soon, or it was cute. maybe like quote what i said or just give suggestions or Something. but anyway, extremely long author begin note thingy over, enjoy chapter 2!! **

**1 more thing-i put separaters through different parts of the story, but they didnt come up. so now im going to a line that says LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe to mark a separate time. So thats just for your info. _NOW_ enjoy the chapter!! (ill do it in bold too)**

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe **(see! There it is!)

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know Each Other**

_previously:_

_Lorelai and Luke both attended Stars Hollow High, Lorelai being a new student._

_Luke saw a beautiful brunette wondering the halls looking lost. _

_"Do you need help?" He asked her._

_She smiled and looked relieved. "I'm looking for my locker."_

_Luke saw a beautiful brunette wondering the halls looking lost. _

_"Do you need help?" He asked her._

_She smiled and looked relieved. "I'm looking for my locker."_

_"Where's English?" Lorelai asked._

_"Follow me. Let me see your schedule." Luke took it from her and looked over it. "Wow. We have all the same classes."_

_Class ended, and the girl who had waved before came up to her. _

_"Hi, I'm Sookie." She said cheerily._

_"I'm Lorelai."_

_Then a guy came up behind Sookie. She turned around and kissed him._

_"And this is Jackson." Sookie said. "Jackson this is Lorelai." _

_"He was very, very sweet and caring to me." Lorelai said, making Luke's face turn even redder._

_"Well Luke, why don't you show us more of this side of you?" Sookie said. _

_Luke looked at her in amazement, then motioned her to follow him to their next class._

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

Their next class was Spanish, a subject that both of them exceled greatly in. So while the teacher was teaching the class things they already knew, Loreali was writing a note to Luke.

_Luke Danes,_

_I'm bored._

_Lorelai Gilmore_

Lorelai got up, pretending to get a tissue because that's right next to where Luke sat, and she dropped the note on his desk. She threw the tissue out and smiled at him before returning to her seat.

He discretely read the note smiled then glanced quickly at the teacher who was grading another class' test before turning to Lorelai and mouthing, "Me too."

She smiled. "We still on for lunch?" Lorelai mouthed.

"You bet." He mouthed back.

Lorelai smiled to herself and started her work.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

They went through 2 more classes, one of which they were seated right next to each other and passed notes all through class, and then they had lunch. They bought their lunches and then sat down at a table.

"Hey so, tell me about yourself." Lorelai asked Luke after she took a bite of her burger.

"Well, basically I've lived in the Hollow all my life with my Mom, Dad, any my sister Liz. My Mom died when I was 6. My Dad ran a Hardware store, and I worked there, but then he gave it to me and we're in the process of turning it into a diner. What about you?" Luke finished.

"I grew up in a rich society in Hartford. I spent all the years of my life fighting against the white dresses and parties. I really hated being high class or whatever. Anyway my Dad has to move to Europe for 2 years because of his buisness. So my Mom and I moved here and I started Stars Hollow High. Then I met you, and here we are." Lorelai smiled at Luke.

"Yup, here we are." Luke was happy that Lorelai didn't offer any comfort about his mother. Whenever people said stuff about that, it made him even more sad. He knew that everyone was sorry, but they shouldn't voice it because it just made him remember his Mom more, and he got really upset.

Just then, Jackson and Sookie walked up to them.

"Hey guys. Can we sit?" They asked.

"Yeah sure." Lorelai said.

"So Lorelai, what's your life like?"

"Well I basically just moved here with my Mom when my Dad moved to Europe." Lorelai told Sookie. She didn't feel comfortable telling Sookie anything else about her family upbringing. _'If I don't feel comfortable telling that to Sookie, why did I tell it all to Luke?'_ Lorelai wondered.

"Do you have a boyfriend from where you lived before?" Sookie asked, trying to get it so Luke knew if she was available or not.

"I thought you were with Jackson?" Lorelai joked.

"Yeah, things aren't going that well because of my new found wanting to be a lesbian." Sookie said back.

"Well, in response to your question, no I didn't. Or don't." Lorelai said.

"Well, good." Sookie said as she saw Luke breath a sigh of relief.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Wow! I went a whole meal withouth coffee. This needs to be recorded and put in the Guiness Book of World Records." Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I am in love with coffee. It keeps me alive. Oxygen and coffee are the two things I need to live." Lorelai said.

"I guess that's where you get the ability to talk for hours." Luke recalled their first conversation.

"Yup you're right!" Lorelai said, smiling as they walked off to their next class.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

When school was over, Luke and Lorelai decided to walk home together. He lived pretty close to her house, so they were going to walk home together everyday.

"So you don't have some hot guy waiting for you back in Hartford?" Luke asked.

"Nope. And you don't have some hot girlfriend from Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked back.

"Nope. There were no hot girls until you came." Luke said, and then stopped when he realized he said that aloud.

"Really? Well, I've known no hot guys until I met you." Lorelai said right back, and then she realized that what she said, meant as a joke, was very true. "I'm serious." She added as her face turned serious.

"Well that was awkward." Luke said after a long moment of silence.

"Just a little." Lorelai held her fingers up motioning 'a little.' "Well, this is where I live."

"Okay, I actually live right there." Luke pointed to the house directly across the street from hers.

"Wow. So, is that diner of yours open yet?"

"Yes. It's not exactly great, but its open." Luke said.

"Well then, pick me up a little early for school tomorrow and we'll stop there before homeroom."

"Okay."

"Call me later tonight. I may need the save from Emily Gilmore. My mother." She added after seeing Luke's confused face.

"Okay, number?"

"Give me your cell." Lorelai asked.

"Here." Luke handed over his cell phone and motioned for hers.

They programmed each others numbers in their cell phones, and gave the phones back to their respectable owners.

"Talk to you later." Lorelai smiled as she walked in the front door, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Emily asked as she saw her daughter walk in with a huge smile on her face.

"Just a good first day." Lorelai replied.

"Well good." Emily responded and went back to her book. Lorelai went upstairs to her room to think about all that had happened that day.

Luke walked into his house with a smile matching Lorelai's.

"Son, you're smiling." William Danes said surprisingly.

"Yeah well, just a good day." Luke replied, still smiling.

"Meet someone?" His Dad asked.

"Just the new girl."

"Ah. Got yourself a girlfriend?"

"No she's just a friend. A good friend." Luke said, his smile getting bigger.

"Sure."

Luke shook his head and went to his room to think about the whole day.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

Lorelai was just finishing her homework when her phone rang. She looked at the name Luke flasing across her screen, and took a deep breath before answering it.

"Hey." She said shyly.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Just finished homework. You?"

"I just started."

"Procrastinating?"

"No just didn't feel like doing it earlier."

"That's procrastinating my friend."

"Yeah well. Hey do you have a screenname?"

"Yea, you?"

"Yup. What's yours?" Luke asked, his computer on and the add buddy window up.

"XoCoffeeBabeOx You?"

"Are you serious?" Luke asked, entering the screenname.

"Yupp. Yours?" Lorelai asked again.

"LWD 7."

"And that stands for?"

"Luke William Danes, and my baseball jersey and locker number, 7."

"Ah. Lorelai said, entering it and seeing he was on."

XoCoffeeBabeOx (7:11 PM) Heyy

She typed.

LWD 7 (7:11 PM) Hey yourself.

She laughed, remembering she was still on the phone with him.

XoCoffeeBabeOx (7:12 PM) Watz up?

LWD 7 (7:12 PM) Nothin u?

XoCoffeeBabeOx (7:13 PM) just talkin to my new, very hot, best friend on the phone

She bit her lip, wondering how he was going to answer.

LWD 7 (7:13 PM) very hot?

XoCoffeeBabeOx (7:14 PM) yup and he has a diner. With coffee. hes the perfect guy.

There was a long pause on the phone and in the IM conversation after this.

LWD 7 (7:17 PM) so this guy ur boyfriend?

XoCoffeeBabeOx (7:18 PM) not yet. he still has 2 ask me out.

LWD 7 (7:18 PM) well good luck with tht. im sure he will in time.

XoCoffeeBabeOx (7:19 PM) r u sure?

LWD 7 (7:20 PM) pretty sure.

"So gonna ask me out?" Lorelai said into her phone.

Luke jumped at the sound of her voice, forgetting she was still on the phone. "Maybe. You'll just have to see."

"Well I hope you do." Lorelai said.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Good." Luke said, smiling again.

_"Lorelai!"_ Lorelai heard her Mom calling her from downstairs.

XoCoffeeBabeOx (7:22 PM) g2g moms calling.

LWD 7 (7:22 PM) k ttyl? will u b on tonite?

XoCoffeeBabeOx (7:22 PM) deff. ttyl.

"Bye." Lorelai said into the phone.

"Bye." Luke said, hanging up, the smile still on his face.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

**So that's it. tell me how you liked it, especially the aim conversations. **

**weiver a evael (That's leave a review backwards if your dumb.)**


	3. Day 2 At Stars Hollow High

**Hey ya'll. **

**Well...i was ready to post this on April 12th, but i went to upload a document, and it wouldnt let me. no clue y. so i tried like a million times before i gave up. then i wrote an author's note thinking maybe it was the chapter that i had written...but i couldnt upload that either. so...you must forgive me for not updating because it's not my fault. its the fanfiction people's fault. be mad at them, not me. i had it all ready. I SWEAR.**

**I see that there is more interest in this story. Yay! Also, some people said that the AIM stuff should be taken out, and others said that Luke would type everything out. so thats what im gonna do. Luke's gonna type everything out, and lorelai's still gonna use ttyl and u and r and stuff. so thx for all the reviews, and if you're reading this a year in the future from now, please, even though the story is probably finished, leave a review. ill like that. thats just a message for people who read this in like 2008. allright yea sure.**

**person- thx for the review, see now you can review because i let you!! and im changing the aim convos.**

**gIrL fRoM tHe HoLlOw- yupp thats how it goes..with a capital t and that rhymes with p and that stands for pool. now i know all you folks are the right kinda parents. im gonna be perfectly frank. would you like to know what kinda conversation goes on while they're loafing around that hall? they'll be trying out bevos trying out cubebs trying out taylor maids like cigarette fiends and one fine night... so on and so forth. I love that song it was my favorite from the play**

**LandLsittinginatree- thks and changing the convos. yay!**

**suusje32- im gonna change them...but im not gonna take them out because the its like a whole established thing now, and a lot of teenagers use aim...i do!**

**SiStAz4EvA- thanks i love them too!**

**4everJavaJunkie- yupp its hard to imagine, but think of him as a teen, and im changing the convos**

**vakan- yupp no Rachel. I hated her. she might be like a person, but her and Luke will have nothing. **

**ggandothlover- thnks, thnks, and heres another chapter!**

**-gilmoreLLgirls-- thnk you im updating im updating!!**

**remoob1513- thnks exactly what i was going for!**

**Gilmoregrl519- I'm updating!! I'm updating!!**

**Lukelorelaichick- ya ive read all your stories i think ive left a couple reviews..but maybe not i cant remember lol and i hate people like that. its like "you try it!" but of course...thnks for the review**

**LukelovesLorelai- I'm UPDATING**

**LukeNLorelai637- thank you so much!!**

**gilmoregroupie- thx so much...all in due time. **

**lvgandld4ever- thank you my amazing, amazing beta**

**gilmoregirls3916- thank you for the cute...that sounded weird.**

**thank you all my reviewers...and yea.**

**Chapter 3 everyone! (applause)**

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

**Chapter 3: Day 2 at Stars Hollow High**

_previously:_

_XoCoffeeBabeOx (7:22 PM) g2g moms calling._

_LWD 7 (7:22 PM) ok talk to you later? will you be on tonight?_

_XoCoffeeBabeOx (7:22 PM) deff. ttyl._

_"Bye." Lorelai said into the phone._

_"Bye." Luke said, hanging up, the smile still on his face._

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

Lorelai signed on after eating dinner, and Luke was on.

XoCoffeeBabeOx (8:13 PM) Heyy!

LWD 7 (8:13 PM) Hey. What's up?

XoCoffeeBabeOx (8:14 PM) nm just hanging out. u?

LWD 7 (8:14 PM) same...been waiting for you to come on.

XoCoffeeBabeOx (8:15 PM) you've been on all nite waiting for me?!

LWD 7 (8:15 PM) no, I've been on 5 minutes waiting for you.

XoCoffeeBabeOx (8:16 PM) lol.

LWD 7 (8:17 PM) So, how do you like Stars Hollow?

XoCoffeeBabeOx (8:17 PM) its great. i love everything about it. all the people and the festivals and the school and everything. and everyones so nice to me, its great.

LWD 7 (8:18 PM) you really like the people living here? the people who have no life, the only thing they like to do is gossip about others?

XoCoffeeBabeOx (8:18 PM) yup. i love it all. and i _really_ like the people.

LWD 7 (8:19 PM) oh yea?

XoCoffeeBabeOx (8:19 PM) yea.

LWD 7 (8:20 PM) so...

Luke and Lorelai talked all night long about nothing in particular, just whatever came to their minds.

XoCoffeeBabeOx (3:11 AM) ok time to stop this i think.

LWD 7 (3:11 AM) yea i guess. so pick you up tomorrow for some coffee?

XoCoffeeBabeOx (3:12 AM) deff.

LWD 7 (3:13 AM) goodnight, Lorelai Gilmore

XoCoffeeBabeOx (3:12 AM) goodnight, Lucas Danes.

Lorelai and Luke turned off their computers, and both went to sleep with a big smile on their faces.

Lorelai woke up to the ringing of her alarm. She got up immediately, which was very unusual for her, because she was going with Luke for coffee. She got dressed and went downstairs finding her Mom at the kitchen table eating a muffin.

"Lorelai, come eat breakfast."

"Mom, I'm going to breakfast with a friend this morning."

"What?" Emily asked, turning around.

"My friend and I are going for coffee and breakfast this morning. He's picking me up soon." Lorelai said.

"He? This friend of yours is a he?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Mom, he's a he. We go to school together, and he's in all my classes." Lorelai said, nervously looking at the clock waiting for Luke to show up.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

"Well, how do you know this boy is your friend?" Emily asked, astounded that Lorelai had a boyfriend already.

"He was with me all yesterday, we walked home together, and I talked to him on the phone and online last night." Lorelai said.

"So are you with him?" Emily asked.

"What? No. Well, at least, not yet." Lorelai said with a smile as she heard the doorbell ringing. "That's probably him, I'm going to go Mom. See you when I get home." Lorelai said, walking to the door.

"Hey." She said as she opened the door and saw Luke in a baseball hat, flannel shirt and jeans. "Nice flannel." She remarked.

"I always wear flannel." Luke said as Lorelai closed the door.

"Really? Because yesterday you wore...something. I can't remember."

"I wore flannel yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I can't believe I don't remember."

"Yea, well, I'm not very memorable." Luke joked.

"Luke, you're _very_ memorable." Lorelai said.

"Well you can't remember what I was wearing." Luke fake pouted.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said, looking at Luke with big puppy eyes.

"Ah, it's okay." Luke said with a wave of his hand.

They walked around in a comfortable silence until they reached the diner.

The bells jingled above them as they walked into the diner.

"So, coffee?" Luke asked going behind the counter.

"Only if you want to live." Lorelai said with a smile, sitting down at the counter.

"Here." Luke said, pouring her coffee. "Food?"

"Sure. Pancakes with whipped cream. Oooh and hot fudge. And chocolate chips. And a doughnut. Chocolate. With sprinkles." Lorelai said while Luke stared at her.

"That's a lot of food!" He exclaimed, giving the order to their cook.

"That's nothing compared to what I normally eat." Lorelai said proudly.

"Are you serious?" Luke said, taking a seat next to her.

"Yes. I am the world's best eater. I can eat anything." Lorelai said proudly, taking a sip of her coffee. They sat and talked about school and classes until Lorelai's food was ready.

"Hey, Luke. Order up." The cook said.

"Ok, Pat, hold on." Luke said, getting Lorelai's food, and watching in disgust as she ate it. "You're crazy." He said after she finished one pancake.

"Oh, I know. Many people tell me that." Lorelai said, giving Luke yet another smile.

"My God, that smile." Luke whispered. Suddenly his and Lorelai's faces were very close. He could see every little detail of her face, her beautiful, dark brown hair and her amazing blue eyes. He could see the fear mixed with excitement in her eyes. He leaned closer and she closed her eyes. Their lips touched the least they possibly could before they heard someone clear their throat behind the counted. They sprang apart, and Luke looked up. "Dad." He said.

"Oh." Lorelai said, extremely embarrassed. "Mr. Danes."

"Sorry to interrupt you two, I wouldn't have, but you guys have to get to school." Luke's father said.

"Oh. Yeah, school." Luke said, still embarrassed.

"Luke, come on." Lorelai said, pulling him up. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Danes." Lorelai said, turning her attention back to Luke's dad.

"Please, call me William. Mr. Danes makes me sound old."

"Nice to meet you, William." Lorelai said again, and with a smile, she and Luke left the diner.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

"So, that's your Dad." Lorelai said to Luke.

"Yea." Luke said in a monotone voice.

"I like him." Lorelai decided as Jackson and Sookie walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Sookie said.

"Hey." Lorelai said. She looked at Luke, and he was still looking at his feet. As they neared the building, Lorelai asked, "Luke, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure." He said in the same voice he used earlier.

She pulled him off to the side. "What is up with you?" She asked.

"Lorelai," He said in a warning tone.

"Luke," Lorelai matched his tone.

He sighed and said, "We kissed."

Lorelai paused. "I know."

"Do you want to forget-" Luke started before Lorelai cut him off.

"No. I don't want to forget it. And it was hardly a kiss." Lorelai said.

Luke looked half confused and half upset at what she was saying.

"This is a kiss." Lorelai said, kissing Luke full on the lips, and breaking it off after a few seconds. "Get used to it." She said as the warning bell rang and she walked off in the direction of her locker, which she realized was completely useless because her locker was right next to Luke's. He walked up next to her and took her hand. It was an insignificant gesture, but Lorelai thought it was sweet all the same. She smiled up at him and he gave her a short peck on the lips.

Sookie and Jackson were watching them walk through the halls hand in hand, and they saw Luke kiss Lorelai shortly.

"I knew he liked her." Jackson noted, as Luke and Lorelai walked past them without noticing them.

"It's like they only have eyes for each other. Nothing else matters." Sookie said dreamily.

"Yeah." Jackson said. "Do we have that?" He asked.

"I think we do." Sookie said, and kissed Jackson.

_'She's the only thing that matters. I've known her a day, and I'm already falling in love.' _Luke thought.

_'He's perfect.' _Lorelai thought, happy that, even though she only knew him a short time, everything was great.

Little did Luke and Lorelai know, in a day's time, they would have to have eyes for someone other than each other. Someone else was coming, someone else that could ruin everything.

**TBC--no just kidding. i just wrote that, and i dont feel like changing the story to make it like, not stop there. the story goes on!!! (but before you read more, grab yourself a sandwhich, watch an episode of Gilmore Girls, have a glass of soda. Then come back and read.)**

Luke was completely distracted all through his first class. He kept staring at Lorelai, who was staring right back at him.

"Mr. Danes, Ms. Gilmore, is there something interesting going on that the rest of the class doesn't know about?" The teacher asked, seeing them staring at each other.

"Um, no, Mrs. Murray." Lorelai replied, turning her head back to her book.

"Yeah, sorry." Luke said.

"Work." She said sternly. They looked back at each other and smiled. "Lorelai! Luke!" The teacher said again. The whole class was snickering again. "You can stare at each other when we're out of class." The class laughed. Lorelai was laughing along with them, and Luke was staring at the desk, embarrassed.

While everyone was talking and laughing, Lorelai said loud enough so Luke could hear it a few desks away, "I'm sorry, Luke, don't be embarrassed. I just couldn't stop staring at your beautiful face." Lorelai said, causing the class to laugh even louder. Even the teacher gave a weak smile.

"Go back to work." Mrs. Murray said.

Lorelai and Luke continued to stare at each other.

When class was over, Lorelai walked up to Luke who was putting his books in his bag. "That was an entertaining class." Lorelai told him.

"Even Mrs. Murray smiled." Luke said, walking with Lorelai out of the classroom.

In their next class they sat right next to each other. They sat down and Lorelai put her hand on Luke's thigh. He jumped slightly, but put his hand in hers. Lorelai smiled down at the desk.

"Lorelai." Luke whispered while the class was doing individual work.

"Yeah?" She whispered back, not looking up from checking an answer in her book.

"This is nice." He whispered.

"Yeah it is." Lorelai said, squeezing his hand.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

At lunch they sat together and talked about plans for after school.

"Are you free tonight?" Luke asked.

"I think so, why?" Lorelai asked, knowing the answer.

"It's a surprise. Pick you up at 6:30?" Luke said.

"Yea, sure." Lorelai replied, giving him a kiss, which slowly turned into a full make out session.

The bell rang loudly, breaking them apart.

The rest of the day went smoothly, with a few punishments from teachers for not paying attention in class. When school let out, Luke walked Lorelai home.

"See you at 6:30?" Luke said when they got to her front door.

"Yup." Lorelai answered giving him a kiss that got passionate. Luke pushed Lorelai up against the front door, and it opened.

"Ah!" Lorelai screamed as she lost her balance.

"I heard a noise out here and I came to check it out." Emily Gilmore said, standing at the open door.

"Ok, well, Luke, I'll see you later?" Lorelai said, embarrassed to be caught by her mother.

"Yeah." He said, and left quickly.

"Lorelai Gilmore! What do you think you are doing?" Emily said when Luke was out of earshot.

"I was kissing my boyfriend." Lorelai said, walking past her mother into the house.

"Your boyfriend? You've been here a day and you already managed to get a boyfriend?" Emily said, amazed at what her daughter could do.

"Yes." Lorelai said, going upstairs. She actually didn't know if Luke was her boyfriend, or if this was just a one time thing. _'But Luke isn't someone who would do that.'_ Lorelai thought. _'I'll ask him tonight.'_ She decided.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

At 6:50, Luke rang the doorbell of the Gilmore household. He knew he had to be late, but he wasn't sure how much extra time to give her. He didn't want Emily to answer the door and have to face the awkwardness of seeing her. Luckily, Lorelai was completely ready, a first for her, and she answered the door.

"Let's go before Emily shows up." Lorelai said quietly, grabbing her coat and her purse and walking out of the house. She was about to close the door before Emily showed up.

"Well, Lorelai, won't you invite your _friend _into the house." Emily said, stressing the word friend.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but we have to go." Lorelai said, starting to pull Luke away from the house.

"Lorelai!" Emily yelled after them.

"Sorry Mom!" She yelled back.

"Hey!" Luke said once they were farther away from the house. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Lorelai asked innocently, taking Luke's hand.

"Pull me away from your Mom." Luke said.

"I just...I don't know, I don't want to give you the wrong impression about my Mom." Lorelai said, taking her hand out of his and putting her arm around his waist. He took her hand again, and kissed it shortly.

"Whenever you meet her officially, I'm sure she'll love you." Lorelai lied.

"Really?"

"No. She'll hate you, but if she likes you any, she'll pretend not to hate you. She'll say a few mean comments and then forget all about it." Lorelai said, sighing. "Where are we going anyway?"

"It's a surprise." Luke said, with a smile.

Lorelai pouted.

"I'm not going to tell you."

She flipped her hair.

"Still not telling."

"Fine." Lorelai said, defeated. "I'm sure it will be great." She said, looking up at Luke for confirmation.

"It will be." He said.

"Good."

"Yeah, good."

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

**so...tell me tell me tell me tell me how you liked it!!! im very happy with the ratio of the reviews from last chapter to the reviews of the one before. so give me even more to be happy about. dirty. **

**weiver a evael (thats leave a review if you're dumb.)**


	4. First Date

**Hey, I'm back!! I was waiting to update until they (btw, who the hell is they? I hate having to always say **_**they**_** and not know who **_**they **_**is!!) fixed the email thing because I wanted you to get the emails to read it like as soon as you could so you reviewed sooner. Well anyway, here I am with chapter 4...also, how long would you like this story to go?? if any of you read my other stories, you know my writing style, and as far as this story goes, how long do you want it? I'm holding a poll(s). I'm into them now, I don't know why. It'll pass in about a month. But anyway...**

**How Long?**

**a couple more chapters**

**very long... ... ... ...**

**finished now. (if you say this one, you will be severely injured in the days to come. lol that was a joke...maybe.)**

**Who should Appear?**

**Chris**

**Rory (L&L's Rory same as C&L's Rory, but just not C's)**

**Rory (C&L's Rory so against this idea)**

**Rachel **

**Jason... ...**

**Nicole... ...**

**Please tell me stuff...thank you to all my reviewers...and now I'm getting mad. 5 reviews. seriously people. 5????????? why? what have I done to you? I just reread my last chapter because I forgot about it, and I thought it was good!! I really liked it! but I got 5 reviews, not happy, no I'm not. Did I not say, give me more because I wanted to have a better ratio of chapters???????? horrible. come on guys, Next chapter, 10-14 reviews. To the people who **_**did**_** review, thank you btw.**

**chelsea-**** thanks, love to hear it**

**Jo O'Meara fan-**** yea reviews are great, on whatever chapter. thanks, I'm gonna be doing a lot of coversations like that.**

**LukeNLorelai637-**** Thanks, and don't worry...I will. :)**

**4everJavaJunkie-**** aw thank you so much! aw is a great word..I'm calling it a word. If I use it, it's a word. **

**JavaJunkieLL4Ever-**** the someone other is like a warning that they'll have to be aware, not a relationship eyes away, just an awareness.**

**Thank you all, but this chapter might be bad because lack of reviews.**

**Chapter 4 Everyone! (applause)**

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

**Chapter 4: First Date**

_previously: _**(A/N) if you don't remember, L&L kissed and are going out)**

_"I just...I don't know, I don't want to give you the wrong impression about my Mom." Lorelai said, taking her hand out of his and putting her arm around his waist. He took her hand again, and kissed it shortly. _

_"Whenever you meet her officially, I'm sure she'll love you." Lorelai lied._

_"Really?" _

_"No. She'll hate you, but if she likes you any, she'll pretend not to hate you. She'll say a few mean comments and then forget all about it." Lorelai said, sighing. "Where are we going anyway?"_

_"It's a surprise." Luke said, with a smile._

_Lorelai pouted._

_"I'm not going to tell you."_

_She flipped her hair._

_"Still not telling."_

_"Fine." Lorelai said, defeated. "I'm sure it will be great." She said, looking up at Luke for confirmation._

_"It will be." He said._

_"Good." _

_"Yeah, good."_

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

"So, I'm guessing this place is in walking distance?" Lorelai asked after a couple minutes of walking.

"Yes, not that much farther now." Luke said, speeding up a little bit.

"Luke! Where are we going?" Lorelai said, looking at him. Luke just smiled and stopped walking. "Luke!" Lorelai turned, and saw where they were. They were at a bridge over a small lake, and a little picnic was set up. "Wow. Luke this is...amazing." Lorelai looked on in awe. "Nothing Chris would've ever done." She muttered under her breath.

"Who?" Luke asked.

"No one, an old boyfriend, treated me badly." Lorelai said quickly, wanting to get back to the date. "But this is amazing Luke. I guess this is how you treat all your girls." Lorelai teased.

"What girls?" Luke asked innocently, leading Lorelai toward the blanket and basket.

"Butch Danes must have some kind of past."

"Not really. Rachel, that's it." Luke said.

"So, not much of a dater?" Lorelai questioned, slowly approaching the topic she wanted to discuss.

"Nope, not really." Luke replied as they sat down.

"Well me neither. Chris was, well a pretty bad boyfriend. He was always getting drunk. That bugged me. A lot." Lorelai said. "So Luke, then this is serious for you? This as in us, I mean." Lorelai asked.

"More than you ever could know." Luke replied right away, his blue eyes staring strongly into Lorelai's. "What about you?"

"Very serious for me." Lorelai said, smiling. She leaned over the picnic basket and kissed Luke. The kiss grew passionate. They broke apart and Lorelai smiled. No kiss she had ever had could compare to Luke's. It was perfect. Every little touch and kiss made Lorelai's heart flutter. This had never happened to her before. She had never been in love before. _'I'm like Sarah Brown,'_ She thought, smiling to herself.

"What?" Luke said, watching her smile.

"I'm like Sarah Brown." Lorelai said, thinking that Luke probably wouldn't get the reference.

"I guess I'm Sky?" Luke asked.

"Woah, how did you know that?" Lorelai said, her face reddening. She wondered if he got exactly what song she was thinking about.

"Saw that play on broadway, my sister was obsessed with it and we all had to go." Luke said.

"Wow. Who knew, Luke Danes at a broadway play." Lorelai said, her smile getting wider.

"Yeah, well. I've never been in love before either." Luke said. Lorelai stared at him. _'Did he just say-?'_

_'Did I just say-?' _Luke thought.

"I do love you. I think, yea I'm sure." Lorelai said after a minute.

"I love you too. It's amazing how we've known each other two days and we're already in love." Luke said.

"Well, things happen when you least expect them to." Lorelai said, taking a bite of the burger Luke brought her.

"Yup, they do." Luke replied.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

"So Luke, what do you have planned now, after that amazing picnic?"

"It's a-"

"Surprise, yes, yes I know, but it's only 8. So come on, tell me." Lorelai said.

"Just come with me." Luke said, taking her hand and leading her down a familiar road.

"Luke, we're heading to the diner."

"I know. I figured you wanted some coffee before we went to the surprise place." Luke said.

"Well, you figured right." Lorelai said happily and walked hand in hand with Luke toward the diner.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

"So, Luke," Lorelai asked as she walked out of the diner with a coffee in one hand, and her other arm around Luke's waist. "Where are we going?"

Luke shook his head and walked up to a green truck. He opened the passenger door. "Get in." He told Lorelai.

"Such a nice gesture, the whole holding the door open thing, and then you ruin it with a demand." Lorelai said and Luke rolled his eyes, getting in.

"Luke, really, where are we going?" Lorelai asked as they started moving.

**LoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKe**

"Are we there?" Lorelai said for the umpteenth time.

"Yes." Luke finally answered.

"Ooh where are we?" Lorelai asked, unbuckling her seatbelt. She waited for Luke to open her door and got out. They were in a park.

"The Park."

"Okay." Lorelai said, smiled, and took Luke's hand. She liked that things with him didn't have to be all fancy. A picnic on a bridge and a walk around the park..._'the perfect date.'_ She thought.

"So, how did you like tonight?" Luke asked after a few moments of comfortable silence when they were both lost in their own thoughts.

"I _loved_ it." Lorelai answered.

"Enough to do it again, say tomorrow night?" Luke asked.

"I'd say yes." Lorelai said smiling. Luke grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. They stopped walking and Luke deepened the kiss. He slid his arm under her jacket and she pulled him closer by putting her arms around his neck. They broke apart, both smiling. "That is one of the things I love the most." Lorelai said. Luke laughed and they continued walking, slower than before, neither wanting to rush the perfect moment they seemed to be having.

They had talked about a bunch of stuff during the picnic, and Lorelai knew more about Luke than he ever thought any woman would. He also knew a lot about her, but he somehow knew that she told a lot of people these kind of things. He told her all his feelings, including ones about his mother's death when he was young. Surprisingly, it felt really good to be telling her this. It wasn't awkward at all. When he was with Rachel and she would ask a simple, small question about his past, he would become nervous and change the subject. But with Lorelai, it just felt right to talk with her, to walk with her, to be with her. It was perfect.

"This is perfect." Lorelai whispered.

"My thoughts exactly." Luke whispered back. "Why are we whispering?" Luke asked after a moment.

"It's more fun this way." Lorelai whispered back, laughing slightly. Luke smiled. "More perfect."

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry. I didnt update for a really long time. things were really crazy, but ill try to update sooner...if you cant remember what has happened, go back and read the story again...that's what I did. I'm so so sorry.and guys, REVIEW!!!!! come on now. i expect 15 reviews. the minute i get 15 reviews, I will either start writing or post. I PROMISE!!!!**

**weiver a evael (that's leave a review if you're stupid)**


	5. Talking Early in the Morning

**Hey...It wasn't that long...I guess... but anyway...thank you guys for reviewing...**

**iheartLukeDanes-**** don't worry. I promise I won't. And yea...there's way too many Chris stories.**

**LukeNLorelai637-**** thanks...I'm updating!**

**777-**** yeaa I'm bringing Rachel back...and I am going to have a Rory. Later in the story it's going to be L&L's Rory though.**

**windsong09-**** thanks...it's not demanding I do that all the time! **

**JavaJunkieLL4Ever-**** ookkkaaayyy...probably not Chris...but I like the length idea.**

**4everJavaJunkie-**** thanks. lovvvvin the cuteness.**

**Sonia-**** thanks...I really don't know where I'm going with this story. I kinda just write and see what comes out.**

**ggandothlover-**** It's fine that you didn't review...and I'm having L&L's Rory...and I might bring in another character.**

**suusje32-**** you're welcome!**

**AliensRockMyWorld-**** thanks..lol Yea with the breaks I couldn't think of what to do so I started doing that and it seems to work.**

**lvganld4ever-**** thanks my amazing beta-person.**

**Okay...not enough. I wanted more...but 11 is only 4 off my mark. Hey so yea...please leave some more reviews. Whoever reads this story...just review. Take 5 seconds. Type your name, and even if you just write a random word, I don't care. If you've never reviewed before...who cares? Please Please Please review, and continue to do so as long as you read the story! They really help...even if it says "macaroni" Maybe I'll make Lorelai eating macaroni in the next chapter! Hmmm...that's a really good idea. So whatever random word you put in...I'll **_**try**_** to use it in the next chapter I write. So please, please, review.**

**Without further adu--Chapter 5!! (applause)**

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Chapter 5:**** Talking Early in the Morning**

_previously:_

_"I do love you. I think, yea I'm sure." Lorelai said after a minute._

_"I love you too. It's amazing how we've known each other two days and we're already in love." Luke said._

_"Well, things happen when you least expect them to." Lorelai said, taking a bite of the burger Luke brought her._

_"Yup, they do." Luke replied._

_They had talked about a bunch of stuff during the picnic, and Lorelai knew more about Luke than he ever thought any woman would. He also knew a lot about her, but he somehow knew that she told a lot of people these kind of things. He told her all his feelings, including ones about his mother's death when he was young. Surprisingly, it felt really good to be telling her this. It wasn't awkward at all. When he was with Rachel and she would ask a simple, small question about his past, he would become nervous and change the subject. But with Lorelai, it just felt right to talk with her, to walk with her, to be with her. It was perfect. _

_"This is perfect." Lorelai whispered._

_"My thoughts exactly." Luke whispered back. "Why are we whispering?" Luke asked after a moment._

_"It's more fun this way." Lorelai whispered back, laughing slightly. Luke smiled. "More perfect."_

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

Luke and Lorelai walked hand in hand around the park, just talking about anything and everything, for about another hour, and then sat down on a bench and talked some more.

"Hey." Luke said, stopping. "It's getting kinda late. I should probably get you home." Luke said.

"But I don't want to go home! This was the perfect night and I don't want it to end!" Lorelai said, pouting.

"I want your mom to like me, and I don't think getting you home late will make her." Luke said, pulling Lorelai up by the hand.

"Okay, but just before you go." Lorelai said, and kissed him. Long, and passionate. Luke pulled away after a while. They smiled at each other like idiots. "Stop smiling and take me home." Lorelai said, looking away and starting to walk.

"Hey! You were smiling too!" Luke said, following her.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

When they got to Lorelai's house, Luke let Lorelai out of the car and walked her up to the door.

"I had a _great_ time tonight." Lorelai said.

"I think you've already said this." Luke joked.

"I believe I have. Kiss." Lorelai said. Luke kissed her, pulling back after a bit.

"Pick you up tomorrow, same time?"

"See you then. Well, before then because we live in the same small town, but then too." Lorelai said, laughing at her own mistake.

"See you tomorrow." Luke said.

"Yeah well, I could've said that. Bye."

"Bye."

Lorelai walked into her house, and went straight up to her room. She fell down on the bed and sighed contentedly. It really had been the perfect night.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

The next morning, Lorelai woke up to her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" She said groggily.

"Hey. So how was it last night?" Sookie asked.

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked, ignoring the question.

"6. But how was last night?" Sookie asked again.

"You woke me up at 6:00, on a Saturday morning, and you expect me to answer you?" Lorelai asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh come on! I'm dying for details." Sookie pressed.

"Fine!" Lorelai answered, and told her all about her night.

When she was finished, Sookie said, "Aww so cute! I never would've guessed that Luke could've been that romantic. It's so weird."

"I love it. I love him." Lorelai said, smiling.

"You sound happy." Sookie said.

"I am happy. And, I have another date tonight!" Lorelai said, remembering.

"Wow!"

"Yupp. Ya wanna help me get ready for it?"

"Oooh Yea!" Sookie said, jumping up excitedly.

"Come over at 5."

"I'll be there."

"Bye Sookie."

"Bye."

Lorelai hung up and looked at the clock. 6:51. _'I might as well get up.'_ Lorelai thought. She got up and got changed. Right as she was about to go downstairs, she heard the sound of someone signing on to AIM from her computer.

She went over to the computer and saw that Luke was on.

XoCoffeeBabeOx (6:55 AM) Heyy.

LWD7 (6:55 AM) Why are you on?

XoCoffeeBabeOx (6:56 AM) You don't want to talk to me:(

LWD7 (6:56 AM) No, It's just early.

XoCoffeeBabeOx (6:56 AM) well...youre on!

LWD7 (6:57 AM) Yeah, but I get up early to run my diner.

XoCoffeeBabeOx (6:57 AM) Then why are you online?

LWD7 (6:57 AM) My Dad just came downstairs and I'm taking a break.

XoCoffeeBabeOx (6:58 AM) A likely story.

LWD7 (6:58 AM) Lorelai! Anyway, why are you up so early?

XoCoffeeBabeOx (6:59 AM) Well, Sookie called at soooo early. She called at 6, and obviously woke me up to talk about our fantastic date yesterday. So i talked with her for about 50 minutes, then I heard my computer talking to me saying "Your boyfriend's online go talk to him." So i did and here we are.

LWD7 (7:00 AM) Wow.

XoCoffeeBabeOx (7:00 AM) yupp.

XoCoffeeBabeOx (7:01 AM) Oh jeez. I'm being summoned by Emily. Call me later.

_XoCoffeeBabeOx signed off at 7:01 AM_

_XoCoffeeBabeOx is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in_

Lorelai went downstairs after being called by her mother.

"Hey Mom."

"Lorelai, why are you up so early?"

"Oh no not this again."

"Again? This is the first time I've talked to you this morning."

"No it was just, I was talking to someone and they said something about the earliness."

"Who? Who were you talking to at 7:00 on a Saturday morning."

"Well, first I was talking to Sookie, and that was at 6. Then I was just talking to Luke." Lorelai said, giving in. She knew her mother wouldn't drop this until she gave in, so she decided to just tell her.

"Why did you talk to Sookie at 6? Didn't you wake her up?"

"No, she called me and woke me up. And then Luke was already up because he gets up at like 5 to run his diner." Lorelai said, taking a muffin off the table and biting it.

"Fine Lorelai. What are you doing today?"

"I'm just gonna hang out here and around town and then I have another date tonight." Lorelai answered, finishing her muffin and standing up. "Well, Mom, it's been a pleasure talking to you, but I'm going to go out." Lorelai said.

Lorelai walked out the door, making her way to the diner. The bells jingled over her head as she walked in. "Oh Lucas!" She yelled. Luke looked up from the counter.

"Hey." He said once he saw her. She went to the counter and kissed him. She sat down on a stool and said, "I'll have pancakes, a chocolate donut and a muffin. No, I just had a muffin. Pancakes and 2 chocolate donuts. Ooh chocolate chip pancakes and 2 chocolate donuts. And coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.

"You're going to die before you turn 20."

"And a waffle too."

"Why are you not 300 pounds?"

"Shut up and get me my food."

Luke shook his head and went to make Lorelai's food while Lorelai smiled and started doodling her and Luke's name with a heart around it in all the menus close to where she was sitting.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

At 12:00, Luke got his lunch break and went outside to try and find Lorelai. She was sitting in the gazebo, reading a book and listening to a walkman. He walked up behind her and started kissing her neck. She jumped slightly, but realized it was Luke and relaxed.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Lunch break." Luke came around the bench and sat down next to her.

"Hey, come with me. I want to show you something." Lorelai said, taking Luke's hand and leading him out of the gazebo.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**HAHA I am evil, yeaaa i know. Cliffhanger...but for me too cause i have absolutely no idea where Lorelai's taking him. Any suggestions?? please let me know and make it something spectular so i can wow you all with my amazing writing talents. So leave me a review...and a suggestion on where they should be going. I'll choose the one that i like the best so make it good!!**

**weiver a evael (thats leave a review if you're stupid)**


	6. The Inn and The Exes

**Hey guys...i had half of a chapter written yesterday...but then my computer shut down the next morning cause it was low on battery and i lost my chapter and something else i was working on. soooooo i decided to do this today...cause im sick and i have nothing else to do, and because its been a long time...kinda since i updated. but if you're still reading, please review cause i need them...and i understand if the wait caused you to stop reading cause you forgot what the story was about. **

**another thing...if you read my other story (hurricane in stars hollow, take cover at luke's) then you know that i have started to do polls. for those who have read that story/author's note bear with me while i tell my other readers. im starting polls at the bottom of every chapter of all of my stories. they might be about the story, or they might be about just anything. its a good way to get reviews...which is what i want. i will keep all the results saved on my computer and post them in the following chapter. so answer my polls...and whoever answers them the best and most gets a chapter dedicated to her. i completey made that up and it sounds sooo stupid.**

**also...yesterday while i was writing chapter 6 i was singing big girls don't cry by fergie. but now i cant sing it cause im sick, and that's depressing me. :(**

**to my faithful and lovely and amazing reviewers**

**gilmorefanforever-**** aww thanks!**

**AliensRockMyWorld-**** actually...as i was writing this yesterday..i still had no idea what i was going to do. but obviously yesterday i started and then it got deleted but i remember what i had so i know what im going to do. (does that make sense?)**

**ggandothlover-**** thanks soooooo much**

**4everJavaJunkie-**** hahahaha yes i know i am hilarious. i also think its funny that as i was writing the chapter i still had no idea what i was doing. **

**gilmoregirls3916-**** thanks soooooo much for the suggestion cause if i didnt have it id have no chapter.**

**LukeNLorelai637-**** im not all for actiony action cause im only 16..but there will be **_**some**_** action in the chapters to come.**

**iheartLukeDanes-**** haha..no. lol**

**lvgandld4ever-**** dont you just love me? cause im letting you beta all my chapters? arent i the greatest person in the whole world? **

**thanks guys...i want more this time please. ily guys**

**announcer guy: "Without further adu,I present, for your reading pleasure, chapter 6! (applause)**

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Chapter 6-**** The Inns and the Exes**

_previously:_

_At 12:00, Luke got his lunch break and went outside to try and find Lorelai. She was sitting in the gazebo, reading a book and listening to a walkman. He walked up behind her and started kissing her neck. She jumped slightly, but realized it was Luke and relaxed. _

_"Aren't you supposed to be working?" _

_"Lunch break." Luke came around the bench and sat down next to her._

_"Hey, come with me. I want to show you something." Lorelai said, taking Luke's hand and leading him out of the gazebo._

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

"Lorelai, where are we going?" Luke asked as they were walking along the road.

"Just a little farther." Lorelai said, leading the way.

"But-" Luke stopped when he saw where they were. "The Dragonfly?"

"Yup. Sookie and me came here a couple days ago. We completely fell in love with it. When we get older, we're going to buy it and make it one of the top ten inns in Connecticut." Lorelai explained. Luke stared at her in amazement.

"Wow." He finally said.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you around inside." They went inside and looked around. Luke took a mental note of all the things that needed fixing.

"How long has it been closed down?" Lorelai asked as they stepped back outside.

"Not that long. Last year maybe?" Luke said. **(A/N I can't remember when it was closed down...but i think it was 15 years ago when Lorelai talked to Fran in season three and that was when she was 34..so then 34-1519...so then that means that i added 4 or 5 years to when it closed down.)**

"Who owns it?"

"The Westons. I think Fran is the one who _owns it_ owns it now." Luke replied.

"Well, do you think it's a good idea?" Lorelai asked.

"It's an amazing idea, and if anyone can do it, you could." Luke said sincerely. Lorelai smiled and kissed him.

"I love you so much. You're amazing." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Oh yeah. I know." Luke said.

"Hey!" Lorelai hit him lightly on the chest.

"I love you too." Luke said before crashing his lips down on hers again. Soon they were sitting on the ground making out. Then they heard someone clear their throat behing them.

"What? Oh. Hi Sookie." Lorelai said, as Luke looked down, embarrassed.

"Hey. I came to check out the kitchen again. I guess you showed Luke?" Sookie said, smiling.

"Yeah, well obviously 'cause we're here." Lorelai said.

"And Luke's face is still bright red." Sookie said, giggling a little.

Lorelai laughed, which caused Luke to laugh. Sookie looked at the two of them laughing on the grass **(A/N That sounds weird. this whole conversation is weird.) **and couldn't help but think how these two were so perfect for each other.

"I'm going to go look at the kitchen." Sookie said, leaving Luke and Lorelai and walking into the inn.

"So that was.." Lorelai started.

"Embarrassing." Luke finished. Lorelai laughed again.

"Well yea, but it was going to happen sooner than later. And I don't think this is the first time that we've been caught kissing." Lorelai said, reasonably.

"It isn't?" Luke asked.

"Nope. My Mom, your Dad, and other people I'm sure." Lorelai answered. "Personally, I think it's fate. Everybody sees us together, which means that we should be together and we'll stay together forever."

"There's no such thing as fate."

"Oh yes there is. How do you explain what happens to you everyday of every week of every month of every year of every decade of every century?" Lorelai asked.

"People make choices, mistakes, and right decisions." Luke explained.

"You ruin all the fun." Lorelai joked, getting up. "Let's go to the diner. I'm hungry and you need to get back to work." Lorelai said.

"You're always hungry."

"Well it's good I'm dating a diner owner then isn't it?" Lorelai said, walking away, Luke following her.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

"Hey Dad." Luke said as the bells jingled over them when they walked into the diner.

"Hey son, Lorelai." William said, looking up from his receipts.

"Hi William." Lorelai said brightly, taking a seat at the counter. "Luke? Can I have coffee?" She asked.

"It'll kill ya."

"Well, I'll die happy." She said as Luke poured her some coffee.

"So Lorelai, how are you?" William asked, turning his attention to her.

"I'm good how are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm hanging in there. I was wondering if you would want to come to dinner one night. Me, Luke and Liz. Kinda like meeting the family." William asked.

"Of course, I'd love to." Lorelai responded, happy that William was accepting her and Luke being together.

"She'd love to what? You'd love to what?" Luke asked, coming out of the storage room, first talking to his Dad and the Lorelai.

"I'd love to come to dinner one night." Lorelai answered, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What? Dad!" Luke exclaimed.

"No Luke, I want to come. I want to get to know your Dad and your sister. So William, what day should I come?" Lorelai asked, turning her attention away from Luke.

"Well, what day's good for you?"

"Any day."

"How about Monday?"

"That's perfect, I'm looking forward to it." Lorelai replied. "I should probably get home, see if my Mom is still alive, you know." Lorelai said, getting up and kissing Luke quickly on the lips.

"Pick you up later.

"I'll be there." Lorelai answered, smiling widely and walking out the door.

"You really like her, don't you son?" William asked Luke.

"I really love her." He answered. William smiled. He was happy his son had found love, especially with Lorelai instead of Rachel. Although he pretended to like her, he never really liked his Luke and Rachel together. Just as he was thinking this, the bells jingled, and in walked Rachel.

"Rachel?" Luke and William said together in amazement.

"Yeah. I'm back." She said.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked, still in shock.

"I came back, Philadelphia wasn't the best place for me. And I was also hoping that maybe we could get back together...?" Rachel asked, a look of hope in her eyes.

"I have a girlfriend." Luke said, astounded that she would assume that he would run into her arms.

"Well, do you love her? Like you loved me?" She asked, really wanting to get back together with Luke.

"I didn't love you. But I love her. I really love her." Luke answered. William looked at his son proudly. He was, for once, making the right choice about girls.

"You told me you loved me!" Rachel yelled.

"I never did though! I thought I did, but I didn't know what love was until I met Lorelai." Luke said, his voice quieting at the end.

"Fine." Rachel said, and stormed out of the diner. Luke just stood still, not believing what he did.

"Good job." William said, patting Luke on the back.

"I really do love her. Lorelai I mean."

"I know son, I know."

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

Lorelai was walking back to her house when she heard Patty and Babette talking about the scene in the diner.

"He really said that he didn't love Rachel?" Patty asked. Lorelai stopped and discretely listened to their conversation.

"Yup. He said he never knew what love was until he met Lorelai." Babette answered. That almost brought tears to Lorelai's eyes.

"And he really loves her, doesn't he." Patty said.

"He will to the day he dies. I can tell William likes her too. He always had a false happy face on when Luke was with Rachel. But he really likes Luke and Lorelai together, I can tell."

"The whole town likes them together. They're a perfect match." Patty said as her and Babette walked off to gossip some more.

With tears (of happiness) in her eyes, Lorelai ran back to the diner. the door banged open, and she walked up to Luke and kissed him. Hard and with passion. When they broke apart, both Luke and Lorelai were smiling. "I'm guessing you heard about Rachel." Luke said.

Lorelai just nodded, laughed and kissed him again. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Same time. Love you."

"Love you too." Lorelai said, walking out the diner. Rachel, who had been watching the whole scene from the gazebo, had sad tears in her eyes. She thought Luke had loved her, but she could tell that he really loved Lorelai. She picked up her bag and walked to her car. She got in, drove off, and left Stars Hollow, hopefully for good this time.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

Lorelai walked into her house, only to be greeted by Christopher, who was sitting at her kitchen table.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said, rolling her eyes and walking into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing here Chris?" She asked.

"I love you Lorelai."

"So?"

"Don't you love me?"

"No."

"What?"

"I don't love you. I never did."

"So you love this Luke guy you're with, huh?" Christopher said, standing up.

"Gotta love Patty and Babette." Lorelai muttered to herself. "Yes, I love him. And I'm going to quote him. I never knew love until I met Luke. I really love him, and you need to go." Lorelai said. With that, she walked up to her room, and signed on her screenname. She saw Luke was on, and smiled to herself. _'Shouldn't he be working?'_ She thought.

XoCoffeeBabeOx: (2:30 PM) You will never believe who was at my house when I came home.

LWD7 (2:30 PM) Christopher?

XoCoffeeBabeOx: (2:30 PM) How did you know that?

LWD7 (2:31 PM) Patty and Babette.

XoCoffeeBabeOx (2:31 PM) Of course. well, anyway, i found him in my kitchen, and hes all like 'oh i love you come back to me' so i said no, quoted you and the went upstairs.

LWD7 (2:32 PM) You quoted me?

XoCoffeeBabeOx (2:32 PM) Yuppp. I never knew what love was until I met you. And i mean that.

LWD7 (2:33 PM) This is a very serious conversation to be having on aim.

XoCoffeeBabeOx (2:33 PM) Is it? Then lets talk about something else. Why arent you working?

LWD7 (2:34 PM) I had an instinct that youd come on so i took a break.

XoCoffeeBabeOx (2:34 PM) You know me soooooo well.

LWD7 (2:35 PM) Aren't you supposed to know the person you love?

XoCoffeeBabeOx (2:35 PM) Definitely.

**Odd place to end it, yeah, I know. I don't have the answers to the other poll that I took in like chapter 4...so I'm repolling one thing. And I brought Rachel and Chris into it (obviously) cause I can't remember what you all said and I didn't feel like rereading your reviews. Fun poll time!**

**Rory?**** (L&Ls)**

**Yes**

**No**

**Next Date**

**Sniffy's**

**Random resturant**

**Night out on the Town**

**Movies **

**Love you all...leave me some reviews!!!!**

**weiver a evael (thats Leave a review if you're dumb)**


	7. Very Important Author's Note

Sorry for not updating in a while. One of my friends on my swim team died in a car accident today, so it may be a while before I update. I'm sorry, but there's really nothing I can do about it.

Thank you,

Michelle.


	8. Emily Gilmore, Better than Ever

**Hey guys, so so so sorry for the long wait! I will try not to do it again. But now I'm much better, and I'm ready to go back to life. So here's the next chapter..and reviewers..thank you.**

**Amanda-**** thanks so much! I'm glad you love the story**

**iluvbones-**** so you love it 200 times. Cool 8-)**

**777-**** why no Rory?**

**iitskiim-**** aww I'm so glad your first review is my story! keep reviewing!**

**AliensRockMyWorld-**** Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I was just feeling loved or something that day..**

**gilmoregirls3916-**** I didn't feel like having too much conflict..yet..**

**LukeNLorelai637-**** sorry about the wait!**

**lvgandld4ever-**** you spelled Lorelai wrong. I hate when people do that. Love you beta person**

**TweetyBirdGirl-**** ...thanks?**

**ggandothlover-**** superb and amazing huh? thats pretty good.**

**gilmorefanforever-**** thanks for the input!**

**4everJavaJunkie-**** haha I know, I am hilarious. Your mom doesn't speak english? My God i wish my mom didn't speak english. that would be amazing..**

**LLgilmorefan4lifeLL-**** haha stars hollow is boring..**

**Stripe Flavored Toothpaste-**** I would never do a Chris's Rory in a teen story, even if the polls wanted it. I just couldn't write the scenes when she figures out and how Luke takes it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! And then for my authors note--**

**LukeNLorelai637-**** Thanks so much..it was actually a guy...but your review was so sweet.**

**eaglesfreak17-**** thanks, and yes, Chris is ICKY**

**iheartLukeDanes-**** thanks. I really needed a hug:)**

**Stripe Flavored Toothpaste-**** thanks.**

**So sorry for the wait, but I had a reason, as you all know. So..last chapter's poll is closed. here are the results...(they might be a little wrong, but the answers are right**

**Rory?**** (L&Ls)**

**Yes- I I I I I I I I**

**No- I I**

**Next Date**

**Sniffy's- I I I I I I**

**Random restaurant-**

**Night out on the Town- I I I**

**Movies- I**

**So yes to Rory and Sniffy's date! I actually wanted them to have a night out on the town, but my readers told me otherwise!**

**This chapter is dedicated to**

**ggandothlover**

**eaglesfreak17**

**Thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews and input into my polls!**

**so, without further ado, I present to you chapter 7!**

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Chapter 7:**** Emily Gilmore, better than ever**

_XoCoffeeBabeOx: (2:30 PM) You will never believe who was at my house when I came home._

_LWD7 (2:30 PM) Christopher?_

_XoCoffeeBabeOx: (2:30 PM) How did you know that?_

_LWD7 (2:31 PM) Patty and Babette._

_XoCoffeeBabeOx (2:31 PM) Of course. well, anyway, i found him in my kitchen, and he's all like 'oh i love you come back to me' so i said no, quoted you and the went upstairs._

_LWD7 (2:32 PM) You quoted me?_

_XoCoffeeBabeOx (2:32 PM) Yuppp. I never knew what love was until I met you. And i mean that._

_LWD7 (2:33 PM) This is a very serious conversation to be having on aim._

_XoCoffeeBabeOx (2:33 PM) Is it? Then lets talk about something else. Why aren't you working?_

_LWD7 (2:34 PM) I had an instinct that youd come on so i took a break._

_XoCoffeeBabeOx (2:34 PM) You know me soooooo well. _

_LWD7 (2:35 PM) Aren't you supposed to know the person you love?_

_XoCoffeeBabeOx (2:35 PM) Definitely._

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

LWD7 (2:36 PM) Hey, Lorelai, I should probably be getting back...

XoCoffeeBabeOx (2:36 PM) Oh yeah, Luke, of course. Byee

LWD7 (2:36 PM) Bye.

_LWD7 signed off at 2:37 PM._

_LWD7 is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in._

Lorelai smiled to herself and turned off her computer. She fell back on her bed and thought about how great her life was going right now. And she was excited for her date tonight.

"Lorelai! Are you up there?" Her Mom called up the stairs.

"Yeah, Mom!"

"Did you know Christopher is here?"

"Still? I told him to go!" Lorelai yelled back down.

"Lorelai! That is incredibly rude!"

"Mother."

"Come down here and talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because he wants to talk to you!"

"But we already talked."

"So?"

"Mother, I'm not coming down there."

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Get down here this instant!"

"Mom, stop! And Christopher, I already told you that I have a boyfriend, a boyfriend whom I love, and I don't like you. So just go and leave me alone!" Lorelai yelled down the stairs again. Her voice was starting to get sore.

"Lorelai! That is no way to talk to a guest. Come down here or I'll come up there!"

Lorelai sighed. She was fighting a losing battle. She opened the door to her room, and went to the top of the staircase. Chris and Emily were standing at the bottom. "Chris. Leave please." She said calmly.

"No, Lor! You love me, I know you do!"

"No I don't. And it's Lorelai."

"But Lor-elai." Chris added after a nasty look from Lorelai.

"Chris, I think it's time for you to go." Emily said.

"Ms. Gilmore, please." Chris said.

"Chris, you have upset my daughter. And as you can see, she doesn't love you. She loves Luke." Lorelai was looking at her mother with tears in her eyes. This is the nicest thing she had done for Lorelai in a long time.

"But you can't like him! He works in a diner!"

"I don't know him, yet. But the way Lorelai talks about him is making me like him without meeting him. Christopher, I need you to leave now." Chris looked once again at Lorelai with desperation in his eyes. Lorelai pointed towards the door.

"Leave."

"All right, all right. I'm going!" He said, and left the house. Lorelai ran downstairs and gave her mother a hug. Emily awkwardly wrapped her arms around Lorelai, but soon got more comfortable.

"I love you, Mommy." Lorelai mumbled into Emily's chest. Emily looked at her daughter, smiling wider than she had in a long time.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

At 6:55, Luke rang the doorbell to the Gilmore household. Emily answered.

"Luke, come in!" She said brightly. "Lorelai will be a few minutes, why don't you sit down with me?"

"Um..okay." Luke said, a little uncomfortable.

"No need to fret. I like you, Luke. Lorelai talks about you a lot, and she seems to love you very much. And I am going to like you, I can tell."

"Thank you, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Oh call me Emily, please."

"Thank you, Emily."

"Hey, Mom, is Luke here?" Lorelai asked coming down. Luke had told her to dress up a little, and she looked breathtaking.

"Yeah, hey." Luke said, walking up to her and giving her a short kiss.

"Mom, we're gonna go...I'll be back by 11."

"Okay, Lorelai, have fun!"

"Bye Mom." Lorelai said, smiling, and headed out the door.

"Emily, it was nice to meet you." Luke said politely, holding out his hand. Emily shook it and smiled. Luke followed Lorelai out the door and they headed to Luke's car. He opened her door, and then got in the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going?" Lorelai asked as they drove off.

"A place to eat."

"What place?"

"Sniffy's Tavern."

"Where's that? What's that?"

"You'll see."

"Luke!"

"Fine. Buddy and Maisy own the place. They're good friends of my Dad. We come here anytime we go out. I haven't ever taken someone else here. You're the first."

"Aww, thanks for that, Luke."

"You deserve it."

"I hope."

"I know." Luke said. They drove up to the building and got out. They entered and immediately sat down at a reserved table.

"Don't we have to wait to be seated?" Lorelai asked.

"Nahh."

"Lucas!" A woman, Lorelai assumed Maisy, came over and pulled Luke up and out of his seat for a hug.

"Hi, Maisy. Where's Buddy?"

"Somewhere behind me." Maisy said, and Buddy appeared.

"Hey Buddy." Luke said.

"Lucas, who's this?" Buddy said, noticing Lorelai immediately.

"Oh. Buddy, Maisy, this is my girlfriend, Lorelai."

"Your girlfriend?" Maisy said, and directed her next statement towards Lorelai. "You must be special. Lucas has never brought his girls here before."

"She is special." Luke said. Maisy beamed. "She definitely is."

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

After Luke and Lorelai had their dinner, they said goodbye to Maisy and Buddy and left.

"Where to now?" Lorelai said. "Because it's only 9:30."

"Let's just walk around a little."

"In Woodbridge?"

"Yeah. We're right on main street so we can just go to some places." Luke shrugged.

"Okay." Lorelai said, surprised that they weren't going somewhere else.

"Oh, come on. Follow me." Luke said. He led Lorelai to a Starbucks.

"Oh, yay! Thank you, Luke!" Lorelai said. She was already ordering by the time Luke went in. He quickly paid for her coffee and they exited. "Mmm. This is good. Thanks Luke." Lorelai smiled at Luke. He saw her shiver, and gave her his jacket. They walked up and down Main Street until about 10:30. They got into Luke's car and headed home. Luke came into Lorelai's house for a little. They watched a show on TV until they fell asleep. Emily came down and saw them asleep. She called the Danes's house with the number she had gotten from Lorelai's room. She told William that they had fallen asleep, and that she didn't want to wake them up. He agreed to let Luke stay without a problem. Emily covered them with a blanket and went upstairs to sleep.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**That's it. Very short. I really want Emily to have a good relationship with Luke and Lorelai. So that's what I'm doing. I don't feel like writing a poll, so leave me some reviews!**

**writing a poll, so leave me some reviews!**


	9. The Chapter Without a Title

**I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry!!**

**I've been busy...vacation and a play and everything. And school starts next week so...**

**anyway, Reviewers! woohoo to you**

**LukeAndLoraleiDanes1-**** aww thanks! I had to make Emily nice...and Lorelai and Luke are definitely so in love.**

**javajunkie mi-**** yah i will hold off on her...have to work on the LL relationship.**

**ggandothlover-**** oh it's okay. when i was in FLA i didn't read or review at all. It's taking me a very long time to read all of the stories that have been updated..i should probably continue doing that after i write this chapter. **

**gimorefanforever-**** accepting Emily 8-)**

**livingnthehollow-**** everybody likes nice Emily...**

**penguinopus-**** I know it's kind of out there, but in order for the story to work I had to do that. And if that's what i said, then that's what happened...I can't really remember back to when i wrote about Rachel.**

**LukeNLorelai637-**** sorry for not updating faster...i suck at that**

**TweetyBirdGirl-**** sorry!**

**lvgandld4ever-**** lol yeah it's okay. it was short...i suck at updating**

**DarkPascual-**** thanks...yeah short and cute. **

**CathyCoffee-**** that's good...and i love it when they get along...and i'm so sorry. so do i...i'll wait on rory.**

**gilmoregirls3916-**** priceless...like the mastercard commercials**

**eaglesfreak17-**** ehh icky chris maybe in a couple chapter idk**

**GGgurl-**** i love her too**

**remoob1513-**** i like nice Emily...i wish she was like that on the show too**

**Lorelai-Luke Cordelia-Angel-**** kind of shocked me to write it actually**

**iheartLukeDanes-**** Chris deserves to die. enough said. **

**TrueLovex3LL-**** Me too and me too lol**

**thanks for all the reviews guys...i'm expecting less this chapter because i've waited so long to update.**

**umm Dedications...**

**TweetyBirdGirl**

**LLgilmoregirlfan4lifeLL**

**thanks for reviewing and the input on the polls!**

**Story time. **

**Without further ado i give you chapter...um 8 i think. Yeah 8 :P**

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Chapter 8:**

_previously_

_After Luke and Lorelai had their dinner, they said goodbye to Maisy and Buddy and left._

_"Where to now?" Lorelai said. "Because it's only 9:30."_

_"Let's just walk around a little."_

_"In Woodbridge?"_

_"Yeah. We're right on main street so we can just go to some places." Luke shrugged._

_"Okay." Lorelai said, surprised that they weren't going somewhere else._

_"Oh, come on. Follow me." Luke said. He led Lorelai to a Starbucks._

_"Oh, yay! Thank you, Luke!" Lorelai said. She was already ordering by the time Luke went in. He quickly paid for her coffee and they exited. "Mmm. This is good. Thanks Luke." Lorelai smiled at Luke. He saw her shiver, and gave her his jacket. They walked up and down Main Street until about 10:30. They got into Luke's car and headed home. Luke came into Lorelai's house for a little. They watched a show on TV until they fell asleep. Emily came down and saw them asleep. She called the Danes's house with the number she had gotten from Lorelai's room. She told William that they had fallen asleep, and that she didn't want to wake them up. He agreed to let Luke stay without a problem. Emily covered them with a blanket and went upstairs to sleep. _

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

Luke woke up first. Lorelai was practically laying on top of him on the couch. He didn't know where he was for a bit until he remembered the night before.

"Oh crap." He said. Lorelai woke up.

"Luke...what?"

"We must've fallen asleep. What are we going to do?"

"Wait, Luke. Emily must've seen us...and we never had a blanket last night." Just then, Emily came downstairs.

"Oh you two are up. And don't worry, I called your father Luke, and he said it was fine if you stayed over."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Yes, thank you, Emily."

"Come and have breakfast." Emily said. Luke and Lorelai got up and followed Emily into the kitchen. **(A/N And here i am a week later.)**

They sat down and had breakfast and talked. After breakfast, Luke called his Dad and told him that he and Lorelai were going to see a movie then walk around town.

"Bye Mom." Lorelai said as she and Luke were on their way out."

"Thank you again, Emily."

"No problem Luke. You can come here anytime."

"Thanks."

"Bye, have fun." Emily said as they walked out the door.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said as they were getting into Luke's truck.

"Yeah?"

"You are so great."

"What?"

"My Mother likes you. She doesn't like anyone. But she likes you."

"Yeah, well." Luke shrugged it off. Lorelai smiled and kissed him.

They sat in the car just kissing, until Luke stopped and said, "We're gonna miss the movie."

"Who cares it's a stupid movie." Lorelai said and kissed him again.

"Lorelai you've been talking about this movie all morning."

"Fine." She pouted then sat back in her seat and smiled. Luke started up the car and drove off to the mall/movie theatre in Woodbridge. They saw the movie at 12, then went to get food at the Food Court.

"I love mall food." Lorelai said.

"How is it different than any other food?" Luke asked.

"It's in the mall."

"So? That doesn't change the food."

"It tastes different in the mall."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it does- forget it."

"I win." Lorelai grinned.

"Fine. Let's go." They threw the bags from their food out and went to the actual mall. Lorelai went into all the stores that she liked, and made Luke carry all of her bags. She finally finished shopping, and spent 10 minutes making out on a bench outside. It was almost 6 when they got in the car to head back to Stars Hollow.

Luke stopped in front of Lorelai's house.

"Fun day."

"Yes, fun day. Don't forget your bags."

"K. Bye doll." Lorelai kissed him quickly and got her bags.

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." Lorelai said, and smiled. Her life had gotten so much better in the last few days.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

"Have you eaten?" Emily asked Lorelai when she came into the kitchen.

"No." Lorelai answered.

"Would you like anything?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"You're not hungry? You're always hungry."

"I think I'm just gonna go upstairs. I have some homework to do for tomorrow."

"All right, but if you want something to eat, just come down here and tell me."

"Okay." Lorelai went upstairs to do some of her homework. She couldn't concentrate, so she logged onto Aim. Luke wasn't on, and she went back to homework. Then the phone rang, and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lor?"

Lorelai hung up the phone at the sound of Chris's voice. She heard the phone ring and ignored it. The ringing stopped, and she figured Emily answered. She picked up the phone to see what Emily would say to Chris.

_"Emily, please."_ Lorelai heard.

_"I'm sorry Chris. I don't think Lorelai wants to talk to you."_

_"But I need to talk with her."_

_"I'm sorry Chris."_ Lorelai heard a click, and hung up the phone accordingly. She smiled to herself, and finished her homework. She talked to Luke on the phone for a little, then went to sleep.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

The next day, Lorelai woke up early, and was ready by the time Luke picked her up to go to the diner.

"Ready?" Luke asked as he picked Lorelai up.

"Yup."

"Really?"

"I got up early."

"_You_ got up early?"

"Yes I did. Let's go!" Lorelai said. She walked away and Luke followed her to the diner.

"What will you have?" Luke asked as Lorelai sat down.

"Coffee, a donut and more coffee." Lorelai said.

"Wow you're easy today."

"Dirty."

"It was wasn't it?" Luke said and got her coffee and donut. He sat next to her and played with her hand. William came out from the storeroom.

"William, hi!" Lorelai said.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Lorelai, Luke."

"What time should I come over tonight?" Lorelai asked. Luke had completely forgotten about the dinner.

"How about 6?"

"That will be great." Lorelai said, smiling sweetly.

"Hey, Lorelai, we should be getting to school."

"Right. Bye William."

"Bye guys. Have a good day. Don't drop out or light fire to anything."

Lorelai and Luke walked out of the diner and crossed the street to the school.

"Another day in this place."

"You know, I don't think I really learn anything going to school. Back in Hartford, the school my Mom sent me two covered all 4 years of a normal high school, and probably my first year of college."

"Gives you more time to stare at me." Luke joked.

"That it does." Lorelai smiled and they walked into school.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Review and maybe I'll update sooner. **

**:P**

**hit the button and kill chris. with an ax**


	10. Dinner with the Danes

**Wow I am so good. 2 chapters in 2 days. I rock! Woohoo!!! Celebrate!! this is to make up for not updating in over a month :( so i will update woohoo!! **

**there weren't a lot of review, but what can i expect in 24 hours? if you haven't reviewed the chapter before this, i don't mind if you don't, but if you can, review that chapter as well as this one, because that gets the count up, and therefore makes my story better. **

**sooo...to my reviewers who never fail to read my story first :P**

**javajunkie mi-**** Yay we love killing Chris lol. thanks!!**

**buffyangel47-**** thanks! i am updating soon i rock!**

**unknown-**** i so agree with you. thanks!**

**Lorelai-Luke Cordelia-Angel-**** the ax appears in mid air and kills Chris. :) I'm sorry for taking forever...but this time I only took one day!**

**gilmorefanforever-**** Woohoo dead chris is the only good chris. thanks! i tried pretty hard to make last chapter good...but idk...**

**TrueLovex3LL-**** huh made mine better too.**

**TweetyBirdGirl-**** and i updated again. killing chris (especially with an ax) is so fun. I'm watching Wedding Bell Blues, and I want to smash my TV. it's at the worst part too. Gahh I HATE Chris. HATE HIM HATE HIM HATE HIM!! He ruined everything with Lorelai and Luke, he sucks!**

**so that's it...but you only had 1 day so it's okay.**

**also some of you probably just deleted the email (if you get an email with this story) because you forgot the beginning. I'm changing the summary so maybe you'll read it again...**

**anyway,**

**dedications**

**Stripe Flavored Toothpaste**

**4everJavaJunkie**

**thanks so much for the reviews and the input on polls! Keep on reviewing!**

**anyway, without further ado, Chapter 9 well actually I'm making it 10 because it's messed up because of my author's note. So Chapter 10!!**

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Chapter 10:**** Dinner with the Danes**

_Lorelai and Luke walked out of the diner and crossed the street to the school. _

_"Another day in this place."_

_"You know, I don't think I really learn anything going to school. Back in Hartford, the school my Mom sent me two covered all 4 years of a normal high school, and probably my first year of college."_

_"Gives you more time to stare at me." Luke joked._

_"That it does." Lorelai smiled and they walked into school._

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

Once school was over, Lorelai left Luke at the diner and went home to call Sookie to come over and help her get ready. Lorelai was very nervous about going to dinner because she hadn't really met William yet, and she never met Liz. She got home and Emily wasn't there. There was a note on the table that she had gone shopping. Lorelai went up to her room and did her homework for a half hour. She showered then called Sookie over, and started picking out stuff that she could wear. Together, Sookie and Lorelai picked out the perfect meeting-the-family outfit. Sookie did Lorelai's hair while Lorelai was doing her makeup. By the time she was completely ready, it was 5:55. She and Sookie both left her house at the same time, and said goodbyes at Lorelai's front door. Sookie went the other direction, and Lorelai went right next door. She rang the doorbell, and waited anxiously on the doorstep.

"Hi, you must be Lorelai." The girl she assumed was Liz opened the door and let Lorelai in. When she walked in, she could smell amazing food coming from the kitchen.

"Wow-it really smells good." Lorelai commented to Liz.

"Yeah, well Luke wanted to make something special."

"Luke made dinner? I knew he cooked, but I just thought that was burgers and fries. And amazing coffee of course."

"No he cooks almost all of our dinners. Dad helps him a bit, but he usually does it on his own. Amazing food, too. Lasagnas, gumbo, fancy fish and chicken. He made some chicken stuff and pasta tonight."

"Wow. Now he can make me amazing meals as well as amazing coffee."

"That he can. Come into the kitchen, it's almost done." Liz said. They walked into the kitchen. "Hey Luke look up."

"Lorelai, hey!" Luke said. He left his pasta to give Lorelai a short kiss.

"Hey. I never knew you cooked."

"I own a diner."

"I never knew you cooked not-diner food."

"Oh. Well now you know."

"Yup. Hello William."

"Hi Lorelai. We're so glad to have you over."

"Well I'm glad to be here."

"Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes." Luke said, setting a timer. "So Lorelai, do you want a tour of the place?"

"Sure, that would be great." She responded. Luke lead her all through the house.

"Well, this is the kitchen, obviously, over here is the family room, and the dining room is back through there. The living room is over here, and there are the stairs." Luke walked to each room while he said it. They went up the stairs. "That's Liz's room, my Dad's room, the bathroom, and my room." Luke said, pointing to each closed door. Lorelai headed towards Luke's room. "Hey, wait." Luke said.

"I want to see your room! What do you have on your walls? Star Trek?"

"Um no?"

"Thank God." Lorelai opened the door, and found a normal teenage boys' room. Clothes on the floor, the bed unmade, baseball stuff on the walls and dresser, and unopened homework on the desk.

"So?"

"Good you're not weird."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." She replied. Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her out of his room.

"Hey!"

"Dinner's almost ready."

"Help, help I'm being kidnapped!" She said.

"What?" They heard from downstairs.

"Nothing Dad!" Luke shouted back.

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes. She smiled and walked down the stairs, still not letting go of Luke's hand. The timer went off when they got in the kitchen, and everybody but Luke sat down. He served out the food, and then he sat down.

"Dig in." He said. Lorelai took a bite of the food.

"Wow Luke! This is incredible!"

"Yeah, well." Luke said, smiling a little.

"Yay I have a boyfriend who can cook." Lorelai said and smiled.

"So, Lorelai. If you don't mind my asking, why did you come to Stars Hollow?"

"Well, my Dad went away for 2 years on a business trip, and my Mom wanted to get a smaller house. So we moved here."

"Are you moving back to your old house when your Dad comes back?"

"I don't know. My Mom really likes it here, well at least now she does. And I really like it here. I also wouldn't want to leave all my friends when my Dad comes back. So maybe he'll just move in to our house right now." Lorelai looked at Luke when she said 'friends.' He smiled to her. _'I wonder if she means she wants us to still be together in 2 years.'_ Luke thought to himself. He was brought back to Earth when his Dad started talking.

"That's one of the worst things about moving. Leaving everybody and pretty much a whole life behind you."

"I really didn't have much of a life in Hartford though. I went to a prep school, and it was full of snobs. I hated living there. I'm so glad we came here. This is an amazing town, with amazing people." Lorelai said.

"That it is. I remember Ariela saying those exact words when we moved here. You remind me of her Lorelai."

"Yeah. She does kind of remind me of Mom." Liz said. Luke smiled at Lorelai.

"Thank you. That means a lot, after what Luke has told me." Everyone smiled and stopped talking for about 30 seconds.

"So, Liz, how's school going for you?" William asked.

"It's fine." She answered.

"What grade are you in Liz?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm a freshman."

"Oh really? I haven't seen you around." Lorelai said.

"We must have just missed each other." She said.

"I guess so." Lorelai said brightly. She smiled again at Luke, and he smiled back. William was taking note of all of their smiles and laughs at each other. Lorelai really seemed to make Luke happy, and he hoped she would continue to do so.

"So Luke, what fabulous dessert have you made?" Lorelai asked.

"Cake." Luke said.

"Yay. And yum. I think. And I hope. What kind of cake?"

"Chocolate."

"Yum." Lorelai said. She helped Luke clear all of the plates once everyone was finished, and they brought out the cake. Luke served it out. "Luke this looks amazing." Lorelai said.

"Well I made it so it must be."

"How humble."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Luke glared at her. "And I love you." She added quickly. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

After dessert, Lorelai stayed for a bit and they all talked and watched tv.

"I should probably get going." Lorelai said around 10. **(A/N I SWEAR I WAS WRITING ALL OF THIS LAST NIGHT!!! my dad came in and confiscated my computer. i was really mad because i wanted to update last night. but 6:30 in the morning isn't a bad time either ;) Anyway, keep reading!)**

"Oh right." William said, looking at the time. "We've kept you too long."

"Rather here than at home doing homework." Lorelai said. "Thank you so much, I had a lot of fun." Lorelai said as Luke and William walked her to the door.

"You're welcome here anytime Lorelai." William said. "Goodnight." He said, then went upstairs.

"Thank you Luke." Lorelai said when they heard William's bedroom door close. "I loved dinner." Luke smiled and kissed her.

"Bye." He said once they parted.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Luke said as he watched Lorelai walk to her house. He sighed and leaned against the door.

"She really reminds me of Mom." Liz came out of the kitchen after hearing and seeing the last exchange between Luke and Lorelai.

"Yeah. She does." Luke said. They both walked upstairs and went their separate ways at the top of the stairs.

"Night big brother."

"Night Liz."

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**And that is the end of the chapter.**

**Strangle Chris by pressing that pretty little button!**


	11. You're

**Ya like the update time? Am i great or what?**

**I wrote a oneshot then got like 4 reviews for it. :( :( :( :( **

**to my amazing and great reviewers...pretty good number of you. obviously the fast updating did the trick, i should try it more often :P**

**Anyway...i got 2 more reviews for chapter 9, and then a bunch for chapter 10.**

**The two that i got for chapter 9 after i posted chapter 10...**

**Jeremy Shane-**** Well thank you. :)**

**LukeNLorelai637-**** woohoo updating. i rock.**

**And now the 13 for chapter 10!**

**many of my reviewers that used to review every chapter have stopped reviewing..and there for reading. i got 219 hits...and 13 reviews... review people! please! i'm begging you.**

**  
gets on hands and knees PLEASE REVIEW**

**anyway**

**widgetgirl-**** I'm glad that you like it...here comes more! haha you get a new chapter the day after you read the story...**

**LukelovesLorelai-**** yah. Chris was strangled 13 times. :) :D**

**DarkPascual-**** Aww thanks. I try not to make it short...but after a while I think "how much longer can i stay on this chapter" then i start writing a new one. What is someone gonna pull on chris? i hate him too...i didn't really care for logan, and my ex-boyfriend's ex-girlfriend was my best friend. currently single (and lovin it)...hence the ex-boyfriend. :) :) :) :D**

**gilmorefanforever-**** Chris deserves to die. and it gets me reviews.**

**LukeNLorelai637-**** updating updating updating!**

**javajunkie mi-**** claps with javajunkie mi. throws house at chris claps again**

**Luke-Lorelai Cordelia-Angel-**** Nah. but we can never really kill him off because, really, then what would we do for fun? Kill a chair? (and he gets me reviews!) a girl that i talk to online's name is Ariela...i've used that name in two of my stories. it's pronounced like A-Ree ela. not airyela. that's why i think it's so pretty.**

**Lena Kim­-**** Rory will come into play eventually. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to end this, or any of my other stories.**

**Jeremy shane-**** Hmm..lawn mower...meteor...car...**

**lukeandlorelaidanes-**** liz will have jess...everything will fall into place eventually. i finally know where i'm going..that's why i stopped the polls. i like the amount of reviews that i'm getting...i hope to hit 200 by chapter 17 at least.**

**Samvalasam-**** yay a new reviewer. well along with all the other new reviewers. you just popped out to me as a new reviewer first because you put :D sam at the bottom of your review. and yes, die chris, die.**

**4everJavaJunkie-**** points and laughs loudly at blushing what does gerad mean? awww gotta love kids.**

**TweetyBirdGirl-**** cool. step by step strangling chris.**

**you guys are the life of my story! lalalala**

**anywayyyeee...i have to go babysit...which means that i will finish writing the chapter tonight. if i don't get to it...let me tell you that i had full intentions of writing and updating this chapter on um..whtat's today? oh yeah. September 13, 2007. but i have to get changed. :D :D :D **

**gahh. it is now a day after i wrote that. it's September 14th 2007 now. :P**

**without further ado, I give you chapter um...i forget. again...11? oh well if it's not 11 i'm making it 11**

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

**Chapter 11:**** You're...**

_previously:_

_"She really reminds me of Mom." Liz came out of the kitchen after hearing and seeing the last exchange between Luke and Lorelai._

_"Yeah. She does." Luke said. They both walked upstairs and went their separate ways at the top of the stairs. _

_"Night big brother."_

_"Night Liz." _

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

Luke and Lorelai continued dating for the next two months. William grew fond of Lorelai, and she was over there for dinner at least twice a week, and Luke was at her house a lot too. Everything was going great, and they had everything they could ever want.

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

"Hey Liz." Lorelai walked into Luke's house on a Saturday morning. She didn't usually knock, so she walked in to see Liz sitting on the couch. She looked more closely and could tell that Liz was upset. "Liz? Is something wrong?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"If I tell you you'll tell Luke and Dad."

"Not if you ask me not to."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now what's wrong? Wait..do you want to talk somewhere else? Luke and William could hear us."

"They actually left a few minutes ago. Pat couldn't come to work so Luke went to the diner and my Dad went with him."

"Okay, then we'll talk here. What's wrong?" Lorelai sat down next to Liz. Liz looked at Lorelai, and her lip began to quiver. Tears started falling out of her eyes. Lorelai hugged her until she calmed down. "Liz?" She asked tentatively.

"I...well you know Jimmy?"

"Your boyfriend? Yeah."

"Well, the other night he took me to a romantic dinner and then after I slept with him. We were safe and everything, but then I started throwing up. I didn't know what was wrong...because we had used protection. But I decided to completely rule out the possibility so my friend bought me a pregnancy test in Hartford. I took it...and it's positive. I'm pregnant." Liz broke down again.

"Wow. Pregnant. Wow." Lorelai said. "I'm not helping am I. Liz, your father and Luke love you so much. Believe me, they will get over it. There will be a little bit of yelling, but I promise you everything will be fine because they are amazing, great and wonderful people who would do anything in the world for you." Lorelai said. It seemed to calm Liz down.

"But...there's a human being growing inside of me. I'm going to be a mother. I'm only 15!" Liz said. She had turned 15 a month ago.

"It's going to be hard Liz. I'm 15 too...I couldn't imagine being pregnant. I can't even imagine losing my virginity."

"Do you really think everything will be all right?"

"Yes, I do. You'll get through this with the help of Luke, your Dad and me. Anything you need, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Lorelai."

"Anytime Liz." They heard the door open, and immediatly started talking about random girl stuff.

"Hey Lorelai." Luke said, walking into the room where she was with Liz and kissing her. "How long have you been here?"

"On the Earth almost 16 years. In your living room about 20 minutes."

"Uh huh. I'll go get changed, then we'll go see walk around town a bit...maybe see a movie or something."

"K." Lorelai said brightly. Luke ran up the steps 2 at a time.

"So are you okay? For the most part at least?" Lorelai asked Liz once she heard Luke's bedroom door shut.

"Yeah."

"Whenever you need to talk...I'm right next door. And you have my phone number right? If you don't get it from Luke."

"K thanks again Lorelai."

"No problem Liz. I'll probably be back for dinner, so see you then." Lorelai said as Luke came back downstairs.

"Bye guys." Liz said. **(A/N so tired...must sleep. I'll try and finish tomorrow...)**

**(A/N and now it's the 15th!)**

"See ya Liz." Lorelai said, smiling. Luke took her hand and they walked out of the house.

"Hey." Luke said once the door shut.

"Hey." Lorelai said, and kissed him, longer than the short kiss they shared inside. **(A/N AHHH I JUST FIXED MY I KEY I AM SOOOO EXCITED!!!)**

"So where are we going?" Luke asked, putting his arm around her waist.

"I don't know...the town's starting to get boring." Lorelai admitted.

"Starting to?" Luke asked. Lorelai laughed.

"Where else is there to go?" Lorelai wondered.

"We could go to Woodbridge or something." Luke said. Lorelai wrinkled her nose at that. They walked in silence for a minute...thinking. Then Luke looked up.

"I know where we're going."

"Where?" Lorelai asked.

"Come on." He pulled her to the car, and opened her door. When she was in, he shut it and literally ran to the driver's side.

"Luke, what?" Lorelai asked as he shut his door. "Where are we going?"

"It'll take about an hour to get there." Luke said.

"To get where?" Lorelai asked.

"Trust me, you'll love it." He said.** (A/N I so don't know where to go from here...but I can't end it because it would be wayyyy too short. What should I do, what should I do?)**

**LuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaILuKeLoReLaI**

They pulled up into a parking lot, and Luke parked the truck. He got out and took Lorelai's hand. They walked onto the deserted sandy beach.

"Luke what beach is this?"

"It doesn't have a name. It's just here. My Mom used to always take Liz and me." Luke said.

"Wow. It's really beautiful." Lorelai said. It was small, but looked like it belonged in a picture or on a calendar.

"Sit." Luke said, as he sat down.

"I don't want to get all sandy." Lorelai said. Luke rolled his eyes. Lorelai giggled and sat on him. "Thank you for taking me here Luke. It's so pretty."

"Yeah. It is." Luke said. Lorelai smiled and kissed him. They made out on the beach and ended up Lorelai practically laying on top of Luke. **(dirty!)** "I love you Lorelai."

"I love you too Luke." They kissed again. They layed there for about an hour, just enjoying the time together, away from Stars Hollow. It was their own little place to get away from everything from then on.

"We should probably start to head home." Luke said.

"Yeah." They got up and dusted the sand off their clothes. Then they walked to Luke's car. On the way home Luke told Lorelai all about the times when his Mom would take him to the beach.

"Hey you guys are finally back?" William asked as they walked in the door. "Where did you go? I didn't see you around town all day."

"We just went somewhere else." Luke said.

"Where else?"

"Somewhere." William eyed Luke suspiciously. "Not a motel." Luke added. Lorelai's mouth dropped open and she blushed.

"All right. Dinner will be ready in a minute. Can you get your sister?" Luke started heading toward the stairs, but Lorelai stopped him.

"I'll get her." Lorelai said. She went upstairs and knocked on Liz's door.

"Who is it?" Came the muffled response.

"It's me, Lorelai. Can I come in?" Lorelai asked. Liz opened the door. "Dinner's gonna be ready soon." Lorelai said.

"I'm not really that hungry." Liz said, not looking at Lorelai. She decided not to press it because she knew Liz must be going through the worst time right now.

"K. I'll tell them." Lorelai backed away, and turned around. She heard Liz's door close, and walked down the steps. "Liz isn't feeling well." Lorelai stated as she walked into the kitchen. Luke was setting the table.

"All right, more for us then." William said. He served dinner and they ate. Lorelai was mostly silent throughout the meal, adding a few nods and laughs along the way. She was mostly thinking to herself.

_'What would happen if Luke did take me to a motel?'_

_'What if it wasn't Liz. What if it were me?'_

**I'm evil. Very very short chapter. It's called writer's block.**

**Review. You'll throw a house on Chris.**


End file.
